journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
South Carolina newspapers
South Carolina newspapers Daily Newspapers Aiken Standard, Aiken The Independent- Mail, Anderson The Beaufort Gazette, Beaufort The Post and Courier, Charleston The State, Columbia Morning News, Florence The Greenville News, Greenville The Index Journal, Greenwood The Island Packet, Hilton Head The Sun News, Myrtle Beach The Times and Democrat, Orangeburg The Herald, Rock Hill Daily Journal/Messenger, Seneca The Herald-Journal, Spartanburg The Item, Sumter Union Daily Times, Union Weekly and Semiweekly Newspapers A-D The Press and Banner, Abbeville The Allendale Sun, Allendale Advertizer-Herald, Bamberg North Trade Journal, Bamberg The People-Sentinel, Barnwell The Twin-City News, Batesburg-Leesville News-Chronicle, Belton Marlboro Herald Advocate, Bennettsville Lee County Observer, Bishopville Blacksburg Times, Blacksburg Country Chronicle, Blythewood Chronicle-Independent, Camden The Chapin Times, Chapin Charleston City Paper, Charleston The Chronicle, Charleston The Cheraw Chronicle, Cheraw Chesnee Tribune, Chesnee The News & Reporter, Chester The Clinton Chronicle, Clinton Columbia City Paper, Columbia The Columbia Star, Columbia Free Times, Columbia Horry Independent, Conway Spartanburg County News, Cowpens Daniel Island News, Daniel Island News and Press, Darlington The Dillon Herald, Dillon E-K Easley Progress, Easley The Citizen News, Edgefield The News Journal, Florence Fort Mill Times, Fort Mill The Gaffney Ledger, Gaffney The Times, Georgetown (briefly was a five-day daily in 2006, but in May 2007 reverted to three times weekly) The Gazette, Goose Creek Link, Greenville Anderson Journal, Greenville Spartanburg Journal, Greenville Greenville Journal, Greenville The Greer Citizen, Greer Hampton County Guardian, Hampton The Messenger, Hartsville The Weekly Observer, Hemingway The Holly Hill Observer, Holly Hill The Santee Striper, Holly Hill The Inman Times, Inman The News-Era, Kershaw The News, Kingstree L-R Lake Wylie Pilot, Lake Wylie Carolina Gateway, Lancaster The Lancaster News, Lancaster The News Leader, Landrum Laurens County Advertiser, Laurens Lexington County Chronicle & Dispatch News, Lexington The Loris Scene, Loris The Manning Times, Manning The McCormick Messenger, McCormick Berkeley Independent, Moncks Corner Myrtle Beach Herald, Myrtle Beach Newberry Observer, Newberry The Star, North Augusta North Myrtle Beach Times, North Myrtle Beach The Pageland Progressive-Journal, Pageland Coastal Observer, Pawleys Island Pickens Sentinel, Pickens Powdersville Post, Powdersville Jasper County Sun & Hardeeville Today, Ridgeland S-Z Standard-Sentinel, Saluda Tribune Times, Simpsonville Dorchester Eagle-Record, St. George The Calhoun Times, St. Matthews The Journal, Sullivan's Island The Summerville Journal Scene, Summerville The Travelers Rest Monitor, Travelers Rest Keowee Courier, Walhalla Press and Standard, Walterboro The Colletonian, Walterboro (first issue dated Saturday, Dec. 4, 2010) The Dispatch, Walterboro (final issue dated Thursday, Nov. 25, 2010) The Observer, Ware Shoals Westminster News, Westminster Whitmire News, Whitmire The Journal, Williamston Herald-Independent, Winnsboro The Woodruff News, Woodruff Enquirer-Herald, York Specialty Newspapers Country Chronicle, Blythewood Free Times, Columbia Lake Wylie Pilot Loris Scene Tribune-Times, Simpsonville College Newspapers The Pacer Times, University of South Carolina, Aiken The George Street Observer, College of Charleston, Charleston The Tiger, Clemson University, Clemson The Carolina Reporter, University of South Carolina, Columbia The Daily Gamecock, University of South Carolina, Columbia Chanticleer, Coastal Carolina University, Conway The Patriot News, Frances Marion University, Florence The Collegian, Bob Jones University, Greenville The Panther, Claflin University, Orangeburg The Collegian, South Carolina State University, Orangeburg The Johnsonian, Winthrop University, Rock Hill The Roddy Mc-Millan Record, Winthrop University, Rock Hill The Old Gold and Black, Wofford University, Spartanburg The Skyliner, North Greenville University, Tigerville Links *Source: South Carolina Press Association, and its member list *Newslink, section for South Carolina newspapers and related *Wikipedia category Category:Newspapers Category:S Category:U.S. newspapers, by state